


Adventurous

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Rock climbing, Sass, falling, fan fiction, heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"OK, this was a bad idea," you mumbled, reaching for the next rock but failing. </p><p>You thought that you were ready after all the rock-climbing you had been doing since you were counted old enough to be taken on these sorts of trips. You had climbed so many mountains that you lost count, but still you weren't ready to take on climbing without ropes and gear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventurous

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to say here, move along

"OK, this was a bad idea," you mumbled, reaching for the next rock but failing. 

You thought that you were ready after all the rock-climbing you had been doing since you were counted old enough to be taken on these sorts of trips. You had climbed so many mountains that you lost count, but still you weren't ready to take on climbing without ropes and gear.

One wrong move and you'd fall to your death. One slip and you could get stuck without any way of contacting for help. 

You wiped the sweat from your brow, doing your best to figure out your next move. There was no way you were going back down, not unless you really couldn't find another option. A huff left your lips as you squinted at the next opening, willing it to be closer. You swore under your breath, moving your foot to the edge of the slot you were on, reaching over to barely touch.

"Crap on toast!" You knew this was about to get really interesting. With a slight hop, you made it to the jut with a thanks to whoever you believed in. It may have seemed something small, but doing that without gear could have been costly.

With a sigh, your eyes scanned the rock above you before looking back down. You had come a long way but you also had a long way to go.

By the time you had reached the top, night had fallen, the stars were beautiful, but no moon was showing. You sat down before lying on your back, still breathing heavily at the climb. It was tiring with the climb and the concept of falling to your doom. 

From your backpack, you pulled out a full bottle of water and a couple granola bars. The taste of victory made the 'food' taste much better than it was as you devoured them. The water was gone before you knew it as you stuffed the trash back into your bag. You made a yawn as you pulled out a blanket and closed your eyes, knowing tomorrow was going to be another long day.

When you opened your eyes and looked at your watch, the time read two in the afternoon. You scurried to grab everything that belonged to you before stretching for the climb. You had slept longer than expected and now you had to hurry. With everything together, you began the travel downwards.

This was probably harder than going up, but you couldn't stay up there forever. You felt small, pebble-like rocks hit your arms before looking up to see a crack forming under your hand. Knowing you needed to move quickly, you tried to reach another hole or protruding rock, but to no avail.

You screamed as you fell, plummeting towards the far off ground. You closed your eyes, waiting for an impact, but something hit you from the side which made you grunt. Opening one of your eyes, you saw blond hair almost hitting you in the face.

Your rescuer landed not too far from the bottom of the mountain. Brilliant blue eyes looked you over as if to check for injury. When he saw you weren't hurt, a confused look came across his face.

Eyes wide, you looked at your hero. His beautiful blond locks seemed to just fall into perfect place even though your hair looked terrible from the wind. The stubble on his face matched that of his hair and made a perfect frame for his lips. As your eyes roamed farther down, you noticed his interesting attire of dark silver armor and a red cape clamped to his shoulders, a hand holding a hammer/mallet thing resting on his shoulder.

The two of you were quiet for a while, not exactly knowing what to say. You spoke first, "Thank you for the lift."

Blondie smiled and said, "I am Thor, and you are welcome."

Wiping the hair from your face you looked at him awkwardly, not knowing if you should ask your questions that he created or if you should just kiss the life out of him. "Don't think that I'm ungrateful for the help, but I have to ask: one, how did you fly to save me, two, why are you wearing that, three, where are you from, and four, what's with the hammer?"

Thor chuckled at all the questioning. "I am not of this world. My home is of Asgard." At the puzzled look on your face, he began to explain to you as best he could.

You shook your head at all of the information. "Yeah, forget I asked."

"If I may ask, why were you on the side of a mountain?"

You scratched at the back of your neck while saying, "I was going back down when I fell. The climbing is a hobby of mine."

With his mouth shaped as an 'o', you knew he didn't understand. Without warning, you saw this as the perfect chance and kissed him. His eyes grew wide, but he didn't object. As you had put it, this was a hobby.

Pulling away for air, you walked off with a smile,."Hope to see you around, Hero." With that, you got in your vehicle and left.


End file.
